


Начнём раньше

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: Шоичи не понимал, как он мог влюбиться в Бьякурана.
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF KHR тексты G-T 2021





	Начнём раньше

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280), бета [PrInSe_Kiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/).

Алый цвет заливает белую ткань, пачкает ярким пятном, расползается нелепой кляксой, отдалённо напоминающей огромную сороконожку. Это выглядит неправильно и жутко. Бьякуран шутит. Придерживает проткнувшую его насквозь руку, с кровью выплёвывая: «Жму твою руку, Джагер-кун». Улыбается собственной остроте и даёт отмашку Занзасу. Падает на землю поломанной игрушкой. 

Шоичи вздрагивает и замирает, дыхание перехватывает. Эмоции накатывают волнами, как при десятибалльном шторме, настоящие мешаются с чувствами Шоичи-из-будущего, который смерть Бьякурана уже видел. Шоичи больно, кажется, будто сейчас вывернет наизнанку, никакая боль в животе от волнения не сравниться с тем, что он испытывает сейчас.

Когда воспоминания пришли к нему в первый раз, Шоичи был в ужасе. Он не мог поверить, что оказался способен на такое: вступление в мафию, игра на два лагеря с риском для жизни, разработка смертельно сложных планов, предательство и готовность умереть. А ещё на любовь, из тёплой и солнечной превратившуюся в болезненно сжимающую сердце льдом. Не то, чтобы Шоичи совсем не думал о подобном: в прошлом году он даже пытался признаться однокласснице, но понять, почему он-из-будущего испытывал такие чувства к Бьякурану, у Шоичи не получалось.  
А потом Бьякуран влетел к нему в окно, с дурашливой улыбкой и ручным драконом.

— Давай начнём дружить раньше, Шоичи-кун, — предложил он, без спроса усевшись на кровать.

И тогда Шоичи понял.

Верде выпускает Моску, над которым они со Спаннером трудились изо всех сил. И, кажется, у них появляется шанс победить. Шоичи искренне надеется на это, на то, что в этот раз у него получится спасти Бьякурана. 

— Надеюсь, Бьякуран-сан в порядке, — произносит он больше для себя, потому что Спаннер слишком увлечён наблюдением за своим детищем.

Джагер разрушает Моску, железки разлетаются в разные стороны. Надежда Шоичи лопается натянутой струной, выбивает крик из лёгких. Он опять оказался бесполезен, опять не спас своего лучшего и самого близкого друга из будущего, человека, к которому он успел привязаться уже в настоящем. Шоичи сжимает кулаки. 

У них ещё есть шанс. Савада Цунаёши уже доказал, что может совершить невозможное.


End file.
